


Set a Fire

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [24]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Davey still has issues, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never stops, and Davey is always glad. (Sequel to Empty Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - Making up.

_No place I'd rather be than here in your love_

Adam kisses him like it’s his first time, but fucks him like it will be his last. That’s what Davey loves the most about Adam getting angry – the eventual makeup which is almost always in the form of sex. With one hand Adam presses him face down onto the bed, curls a fist in his hair to pull his head up. Davey whimpers, bites his lip.

Pulling him up onto all fours Adam kneels behind him and spreads his cheeks, pressing his tongue between them and into Davey’s body. Davey’s arms give out eventually and he lies there – face down, ass up – and sobs in pleasure as Adam fucks him with his tongue. Adam drags his nails across Davey’s lower back and he cries out. More, more, more.

The lube is cold, the preparation lacking, and when Adam pushes in Davey isn’t ready. “Stop,” he cries, voice cracking and hoarse from the pressure on his voice-box earlier. “Please, Adam, stop. It hurts. Ah, fuck.”

Adam never stops, and Davey is always glad.


End file.
